Change in Heart
by Toxic.TO.Inhale
Summary: With a once happy life turned into a depressing lonely one, what is a person to do? Maybe help from a certain newbie can change that.
1. Welcome Newbie

This is my third Fanfic. Please leave feedback and check out my other two stories.

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome Newbie

She sat in the back of the class, staring at the kids converse before the bell rang. She turned her attention back to her wrist and the razor in the other hand.

The bell rang and everyone ran to their seats.

Hiko walked in and automatically looked at the group of boys on the far left of his desk.

"Give it," he commanded in a bored tone. "Do we have to go through this everyday? Why don't you do this to your first three teachers?"

Two of them walked up, one holding a magazine and another with a cell phone.

"Next time this happens, you'll have detention. And since I watch you juveniles, I'll get something out of it. You'll wash my car."

One of them murmured, "Bastard", under their breath. Hiko pretended not to hear it and disregarded it with a sigh.

"Turn in last night's homework to Sagara."

Sano stood up and walked around the classroom to collect the papers.

Hiko passed out the test he had graded and started his regular disappointment speech when he had to hand back disgusting test.

"As usual, Kamiya got the highest grade. Why are you hell raisers so disappointing?"

Some kid made a sigh.

"You should be the one dreading this talk. I do this every time wasting my voice because I care about you all. You should be more dedicated to doing your work than you are to sex and doing drugs."

Some of the girls in the middle coughed and looked down.

Hiko was still passing out the test and stopped when he got to Kaoru. She looked up feeling Hiko's presence not leave like usual. His black eyes pierced hers before he bent down to whisper, "I'm worried about you the most. Do you mind if I have a meeting with your parents?"

"You're going to have hard time doing that. I didn't see them this morning so they must not be home. And even if they were, they wouldn't show up if my life depended on it."

"Well, I'm going to try anyway", he replied, his eyes softening a bit.

"Go ahead, but you're wasting your time", she said curtly.

He walked away.

The kids began to toss stuff at her again. She was used to it and let her personal bubble engulf her again. She began to drift inside her little imaginary bubble. She thought of her dreams she had for years that start out with her running through a meadow on a sunny day smiling and laughing with friends and tumbling over in laughter. Well, that's how it starts then it changes up into a dark abyss of hatred swallowing her and shattering her heart.

'Why am I so freaked up!? I can't have a decent happy thought without it turning into something depressing. Was it because of what I did to Misao? It was an accident and I apologized. It's possibly karma after me.' She shuttered. 'I don't think was supposed to come out alive. That probably the reason I came out with my umbilical cord around my neck… WAIT! Shut up. Think happy thoughts. Thinking, thinking… nothing.'

A knocking at the door brought her out of her thoughts. A student with red hair walked in and went straight to the teacher. Hiko seemed to be chastising him about something, then he pointed to the only seat available. Hiko wasn't one for introductions.

Other girls just gawked at him. One even pushed her friend out the seat to make room for him. He helped the fallen girl back into her seat and smiled.

When he reached his seat, he pulled out the stool and situated himself in it. He turned to her and put his hand out.

"Hey, I'm-"

He abruptly stopped when she rolled down her sleeves and put her hood on and laid her head on the desk, looking away from him.

"I…uh… nevermind."

He stared at her for a couple minutes then turned to the board.

They sat in silence the rest of class, listening to Hiko talk about1964 Laws of Japan Legislation. He occasionally stopped to acknowledge talkers and assign detention then kick them out.


	2. Who to avoid at Bueller high

This chapter has strong explicit language so it's going off the "T" rating. Hope you enjoy, and don't forget, review, good or bad. I accept all.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin… unfortunately

The loud shrill of the bell signified it was time for lunch.

The new kid turned to here to try his introduction over again, but she was already gone. He began to put his books in his, but was interrupted by a short, hyper girl with green eyes and a long braid running down her back.

He almost knocked his book bag off the desk.

"Hi, I'm Misao," she said cheerfully.

"Um, I'm Kenshin," he replied rubbing the back of his head nervously while turning red.

"No need to be shy. Not everyone is like that cold hard bitch you sit next. She's like the only one. Such a weird loser…"

He was appalled. It wasn't the fact that she was actually cursing, but the fact that she said all with a smile on her face and in one breath.

"Maybe you shouldn't talk about people that way. It could hurt her feelings if she ever found out."

She laughed a little.

"You seriously are new. She already knows it. Jeez, you sound like my grandfather."

He looked at her, contemplating what she said.

'Was that an insult or a compliment,' he thought.

"We should get going; the others should be waiting for us"

"Okay, I gue-"

Before he could finish his sentence, she was dragging him down the hall to the courtyard.

"You're strong for your size."

She shot him a glare then kept walking.

At lunch…

They sat at a table made of metal molded to look like vines.

"Okay, this is Soujiro, Sanosuke, Okita, and Megumi."

He automatically got up and hugged Sano.

"You guys already know each other," Misao asked puzzled.

"Yep," Sano began, "Since first grade when a girl kicked his ass."

Kenshin turned a deep red and began nibbling on is lip.

"It's okay, man. She was practically a dude in the first place."

He laughed. He let his eyes wander around the courtyard, taking in the scenery of the new environment. His eyes stopped at the girl from his History class. She sat there, alone under the oak tree next to the building. Her eyes were solemn and tears seemed to be flowing from the big sapphire orbs. It even looked like she was scratching her arm in long, slow, deep strokes.

"…Kenshin, were you listening?"

"Gomen, I was not."

"It's okay. What were you looking at anyway?"

He inclined his head toward her direction. "Her. What's her name?"

"Oh, that's the most famous 'emotional' bitch at Bueller high. She's the youngest in the whole eleventh grade."

"Seriously, what's her name," he begged.

She sighed. "Kaoru Kamiya. No one ever met her parents or had any contact with them, so some think she killed them."

"What makes her 'emo-"

"Himura-san, I suggest you don't question the subject further," Soujiro interrupted. He was still smiling.

"I'd really like to have my question answered."

Soujiro shrugged.

"As I was saying, what makes her 'emotional' and who would say such a thing?"

"Bitch, please!? Have you not seen her wrist?"

"Makimachi-san, please calm. Don't get worked up about it."

He put a hand on her shoulder to soothe her until she sat down. She gave him a smile.

"I'm sorry about that."

He glanced back at Kaoru, but this time she was actually looking up. Misao's little outbreak must've caught her attention. He got up and approached her. Her eyes widened and she backed up further into the wall.

"Kenshin, what the hell are you doing," Sano yelled after him.

"Hi, I'm Kenshin. Nice to meet you."

She looked around edgily.

"I… uh." She looked behind him and noticed that everyone was quiet and fully focused on them. She got up and slung her bag over her shoulder. She pushed past him and walked toward the exit.

He looked down, guilt ridden.

"Bye Kaoru," he muttered to himself.

Hope you enjoyed. I changed it up from the way I wrote it in my journal so it may not be as good.


	3. Consistent Absence?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own these beautiful characters made by the brilliant Watsuki-sama

Consistence Absence?

* * *

"Himura…"

"Here," he said raising his hand.

"Hmm, you must be new," Yumi said inclining her head towards him.

He nodded. "Hai."

"Nice to have you," she smiled.

He felt a hand creep on his. He looked over and saw a brunette with freckles running across her nose with emerald green eyes twirling her hair. A sly grin slid across her face.

She purred his name.

He smiled and politely slid his hand from hers. _'At least they forgot about today's incident.'_

"Kamiya…Kamiya?" She looked around.

'_Again,'_ she thought._ 'I wonder what happened this time.'_

She unlocked the door to what was a nice homely mansion to everyone else, but was a torture chamber to her.

"Welcome home young master. You're home early. What happened?"

"Nothing," she said looking around. "Where are my parents?"

"In their quarters. Would you like me to notify them of your presence?" The maids eyes wandered down her arms.

"…What happened to your wrist?"

Kaoru's breath caught in her throat. "Uh… Um, nothing," she stuttered out before quickly rolling down her sleeves.

"Oh, okay. Would you like anything?"

"A spring water please. Can you have it sent to my room?"

"Yes I can," she said walking away.

She made her way to her room. Her brother, Kento, stopped her in the hall. He didn't even bother to look at her when he spoke.

"…Dad's looking for you…"

"Okay."

"What are you doing home so early anyway?"

"I got bored."

"Well, dad is waiting for you so don't keep him waiting."

She walked to her father's office and stood in the doorway while her sister got money from him.

She stared at her sister. _'She is so pretty. She has curves and isn't a board, like me. She has boobs. Nice soft long brown hair and actually has pigment in her skin. She isn't a twig like me, she has muscle and isn't weak. How I long for her qualities, only if she notices me…'_

"…Kaoru…Kaoru!"

Her fathers booming voice brought her out of thoughts.

"Oh, um, yes." She bowed as he spoke.

He leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. "What are you doing home?"

"I wasn't feeling well."

"I got a call from your teacher. He wanted a meeting. What did you do?"

"Nothing sir," she said still bowed. "I guess he was just worried about me."

"Why should he be?"

"I don't know." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Okay, whatever. Just don't get on anyone's nerves."

"Mmm…Mmm hmm."

She stood upright then walked away. When she reached her room, she saw the maid standing there with her back turned.

"What is this," she questioned.

"What is what?"

She held up the razor blade; one side coated in blood.

Kaoru's eyes widened in shock. She pursed her lips together. "I don't know how that got there…" she whispered.

"Don't play games with me. Why the hell do you need this?"

Kaoru looked down, disregarding the question.

The next thing she knew, she was on the ground. She had been blindsided by the maids slap.

She looked up in horror.

Her brother had been walking by and had encountered the whole ordeal. He stayed there, unfazed, watching the argument.

"The rest of the maids and I are worried. Your wrists are always cut. Sometimes you come home covered in bruises and dirt and your clothes are even torn. I can only sit around and let this go on for so long. But now, since I know some of these injuries you're inflicting on yourself… I really don't know what to do. I'm trying hard to do what your parents are supposed to be doing, but you keep pushing me away when you lie to me."

The maid left and looked at her brother as she went downstairs.

Kaoru crawled over to her bed and curled herself into a ball and lie there quietly.

She blinked rapidly, trying to hold down a scream burning its way up her vocal chords.

* * *

Well, hope you liked chapitre trois. I like my little lecture I let the maid give. I'm still contemplating a name so leave a comment on how you liked the story and a name for the maid if you have any ideas.

~Bon nuit, tout le monde!!


	4. I'm Not Okay

The maids' names are Tsubame Sanjo, and Tae and Sae Sekihara.

Kaoru-16 Kenji-1(Cute baby)

Kenshin-17 Misao- 16

Mai (Sister)-24 Soujiro-16

Sanosuke-17 Okita-17

Kensei (brother)-19 Megumi-17

Thanks for the comments and please don't judge on the Japanese. I'm a French student.

Well, I'm done talking, Allons-y!

* * *

Chapitre 4- Bumping In

She lie curled up in the bed for the rest of the day. The big window once filled with sun now magnified with the light of the moon.

"Kaoru…" Tsubame said in too soft voice. "Why don't you come down for dinner?"

She turned on her side and ignored the sweet girl.

Tae came out of nowhere and began chastising her. " If you keep this eating habit up, you're going to whither away, and quite frankly, there isn't that much of you to go."

She still sat there quietly.

"Kaoru…", Tsubame whispered.

"No," she finally said. "Now please go away."

She heard Tae sigh and then leave, shutting the door behind her.

With Kenshin…

He laughed as he watched his mother try to feed his brother with a vain attempt. He laughed even harder when his father tried, but got mushed chicken spit on his shirt. He heard his father let out a heavy sigh then go back to eating.

Kenshin got up and walked over to the pouting baby.

"Hey Kenji," he said smiling at his baby brother.

He crossed his arms.

"Okay then. I guess you don' want to be awesome like me."

His face lit up.

'_Such a cutie. Wants to be just like me.'_

"Mmm hmm." He nodded his head frantically. "P'ease."

"Okay, but you have to eat like a big boy and not fuss."

The baby looked up at him with a grim face. "No."

"Hmm, okay, but you won't be as big and strong as me…"

The child glared at him then finally turned to his mother with his mouth wide open.

His mother turned to him and mouthed 'Thank you.'

"So Ken," his father began, "How was your first day? Did your uncle embarrass you?"

Kenshin looked down. "Uncle didn't embarrass me…"

"Shocking. You seem a little glum about your day. What happened?"

"I think I ticked this girl off today or scared her. She didn't seem comfortable every time I talked to her."

"Maybe she was just having a bad day. Don't worry."

He sighed. "Okay," he said twirling his fork in the pasta before sticking it in his mouth.

"May I go to bed? I'm a little tired."

"Sure Hun," his mother said before taking his plate to the kitchen.

"Night son," his father said.

"Night Kenny," his brother called

"Mmm hmm," he muttered before heading to his room.

He stripped down to his boxers and got in bed.

"No need to worry. Dad was probably right. Maybe she was having a bad day." He kept chanting his to himself until it lulled him to sleep.

With Kaoru…

"Kaoru, get up. You're going to be late and miss breakfast."

She didn't move.

"Get up now."

"I don't feel well."

Sae walked over and felt her head. "You feel fine. Now get up."

Kaoru pulled the blanket over her head tight.

"Kaoru, get up now."

"No!"

Sae pulled the cover off and dragged her off the bed into the shower. After that, she got her dressed and got her bag together.

Kaoru lied back down in bed and pulled the covers over her head.

"Kaoru, stop with this bullshit and get your ass out of bed."

She got up and left the room towards her car she got from her father because he wanted her out of the house more.

'_I can't be in peace with her constant talking.'_

She got dizzy walking down the steps and almost fell. She grabbed the railing, trying to regain her balance. She took a deep breath, and then kept walking

~With Kenshin

"Okay mom, I love you too. I've got to go."

"Do you have your lunch Hun?"

"Yes mom," he said as he tried to get away from her suffocating hug.

"Mmm, okay. See you later Hun."

He got into his red convertible he had gotten for his sixteenth birthday and drove down the long narrow path adorned by trees that led to the high way.

When he reached the school, he pulled into the parking place near where the others were standing. He was immediately pulled into a bear hug by Sano.

"Ken, what's up?" Sano grinned.

"Nothing…What?" He noticed Sano eyeing his face weirdly.

"Dude, what's that on your face? Was some chick already sucking your face off?"

He looked in the mirror. "Mother…"

"Did you just say 'Mother'? Did your mother do that?"

Kenshin turned a deep red.

"Dude, I bet she still irons your clothes. Is that why you're wearing a pink polo and cargo shorts?" Sano laughed. "You are such a prep."

He got redder as he scrubbed the thick lip gloss off his face. "My mother irons my clothes because she knows just how I like it. Why won't this gunk come off? I'll see you guys in class," he declared as he sped off to the restroom.

When he arrived at the restrooms, he was hit in the face with a door. He looked up and saw a dark-haired woman standing over him.

"Excuse me," the frantic voice began. "I am so sorry. Oh crap. I totally forgot your name. Um… Kenshin. Yeah, Kenshin. Are you okay?"

He pressed his palm to his face and shook it off. "I am fine. That I am." He looked up at her pale face. She had dark circles around her blood-shot eyes and was shaking slightly. "The question is, are you okay?"

She looked at herself. "I think I'm okay. I'm just a little tired. Maybe we should get to class before Mr. Hajime locks us out."

He pushed himself up and nodded. He took little side glances at her, noticing every slight stumble she made and when she squeezed her eyes shut for moments at a time.

He held the door open for her and followed after she stepped in.

She took her seat in the back corner of the room.

He sat across the room in the front row. Sano sat with a big grin on his face waiting for him to arrive.

"Ken, where'd ya go? You still have the lip gloss on your face."

"Crap…" He rubbed at it frantically again.

Misao walked over and wiped the thick gunk off in one swipe. He looked at her amazed, but didn't bother to question it.

He looked over at Kaoru who was shaking more noticeably now.

The teacher had walked in before he could make his way over there, so he took his seat again.

"Himura," Saitou began. "Where were you yesterday? You only showed up for your last four classes."

"I got lost on the way here. My uncle left before he could show how to get here."

"There is a thing called GPS. Use it. Be more responsible for yourself. You have detention today."

His eyes shot open. "But…I … This is some bull!" He sputtered.

"Hmm. Mr. Himura, I know your uncle and your parents. This is questionable behavior coming from you. I bet they'd like to know about this."

He slouched in his seat and shook his head.

"That's would I thought. You will serve detention like the good child you were raised to be."

He sighed and glanced at Kaoru again.

She wasn't in her seat anymore. He looked around and noticed she wasn't in the room either.

He panicked.

He finally looked under the desk and saw she was on the floor. It didn't look like she was breathing.

His heart stopped. He couldn't breath. He didn't know what to do. He looked around to see if anyone else saw her. He finally caught his breath and yelled and the teacher.

"Mr. Hajime! K-"

"So you're going after a month of detention."

"Will you shut up! Kaoru passed out!"

* * *

So. How'd ya like it? Hopefully that was a cliffhanger. I was never good at those... Well, leave a comment. Sorry it took so long to update. I am quite lazy...


End file.
